


A family tradition -Mycroft's side-

by blackcrystaly



Series: Holmes traditions [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Mycroft, Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega!John, Omega!Lestrade, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft had always respected his family traditions, and if Sherlock was to claim John he had to make sure everything was ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A family tradition -Mycroft's side-

**Author's Note:**

> This is Mycroft's side of Family tradition and closely related to A lust tale, still you don't need to read that one for this to make sense.
> 
> This story has been betaed by the wonderful Leah_Ester, all my thanks to her!

Mycroft read the report on Doctor’s Watson health and became worried. The former soldier was obviously the only one who could tempt his younger brother into mating and claiming. He had better prepare the Honeymoon Manor for them. Of course, there was the odd chance that Sherlock rejected the gift he was being given. If that happened there were two choices, he could talk Gregory into them helping the poor man, or he could provide him an alpha that could take care of his heat without any attempt of pursuing a relationship with the blond.

 

The older Holmes increased the surveillance on the doctor for the next few days knowing it would take at least a couple of weeks for the suppressants to be out of his system, though there was the chance of his body cleaning itself sooner than was usual. It was obvious that John was still taking contraceptives and that could—and certainly did—modify the timing of the heat cycle.

He knew as much from personal experience, his own mate having left the suppressants not long after being claimed.

*****

He had been worried about the long term effect of them on Gregory’s health. Mycroft understood, of course, why Lestrade had kept using them, since he was an omega and one of the few who made to Detective Inspector but—as he reassured the silver haired again and again—he was more than capable of protecting not only him but his work. At first, the man had flat out refused to stop using suppressants, saying he once saw what other policemen did to an omega officer that had gone off them and had begun to scent when entering his heat.

It had been a terrible affair and the only reason it hadn’t became tragic was because there were several omegas and betas who prevented what was about to happen. Also he had fought hard to achieve his rank and he wasn’t risking it for a couple of medical studies that showed that long term exposure to heat suppressants could result in dangerous illness. For all he knew, they could’ve been concocted by the old conservatives to force their ideas on omegas through dubious medical science.

Eventually, Gregory understood that Mycroft was honestly worried about his health and not trying to take anything from him, so he compromised and began to leave the suppressants slowly. He realized that the Holmes power went beyond what he could have ever suspected when he found he had quietly been reassigned his “heat days”. His superiors had taken them away when they gave him the Detective Inspector badge, since it would be “unfair to the other unmated DIs”, all of them alphas. A couple of months later, “heat days” were guaranteed to any omega in the security forces, be them mated or unmated.

*****

Mycroft thought for a second of warning his brother about John’s situation, but then decided against it. Sherlock would suspect he had somehow manipulated events and he wouldn’t put it past his brother to convince the man to reverse his decision until he saw a couple more doctors. Moreover, he wanted the stubborn men to resolve the sexual tension that was eating them up inside, so he decided it was better to keep silent and watch the events unfurl.

He spoke with his mate that night, explaining the situation to him while they drank a glass of whisky before retreating to the bedroom.

“Sherlock will go for it,” Gregory said without a doubt making Mycroft raise an eyebrow. “But if he doesn’t… I think we should take care of John… not some unknown alpha you may call to service him,” he blushed slightly at the idea of a threesome. It didn’t make him entirely comfortable but he really appreciated the former soldier and knew that it would be better for him if his first heat after so long was with people who really care for him.

Lestrade would always be the caring omega in his mate’s eyes. He had surmised as much when the man convinced Sherlock to go to rehab and kept supporting the man even when he was at his worst, which had improved considerably after a certain former army doctor became his flatmate.

 

That night they made love slowly, taking the time to enjoy the closeness outside of the mating need.

Mycroft took his time to caress the whole of his lover’s skin, every nook and cranny was touched with fingers and tongue. Gregory could tell that it was the younger’s way to make sure he understood that his idea of being the ones who helped John if Sherlock refused didn’t mean that he wasn’t head over heels in love with the Detective Inspector, not that he was trying to bring another omega into the household.

“You can be such an idiot!” Gregory murmured, before taking his mate by the nape and bringing him back to his lips.

A second later, Mycroft found himself under the solid weigh of the silver haired. The man began to kiss his body, his neck, his chest, and he watched him fascinated as Lestrade moved down to his pelvis.

Gregory took the other’s cock in his mouth, his tongue expertly working to give him the most pleasure.

“Let me reciprocate, my love…” Mycroft asked, his voice laced with desire.

The older one smiled to himself and let go of his prize long enough to move into a sixty nine position. The first time they had done it, he had felt a little silly, since he hadn’t experienced it all that much during his younger years. But now it was one of the things he enjoyed the most outside of his cycle.

Holmes would play with his flesh for a while before pushing a finger inside of his body, doubling the stimulation and helping him to come hard. If he decided this would go slowly he would make him wait and beg for that. Gregory felt confident that he could convince his lover to speed things up.

Both lover’s kept playing with their tongues and hands on heated skin, slowly building up the climax. Eventually, the red haired began to finger his entrance and to push and stimulate his most sensitive spot hidden inside of his body making Greg whimper against the hot alpha cock in his mouth. It didn’t take long for them to come after that.

*****

Several days after that fateful conversation with his beloved mate he was called to a pretty strange murder. Gregory knew that maybe it wasn’t a six or seven to Sherlock, but they needed help and since Mycroft hadn’t called him he felt pretty confident that John’s heat wasn’t manifesting itself yet. He had been wrong. Lestrade smelled that the omega was entering his heat the second he arrived following his alpha flat mate and he knew they were in trouble.

Sherlock apparently hadn’t noticed yet, which wasn’t surprising since he was fully focused on the bloody display in front of him. It was a fact that omegas usually recognized other omegas in heat before alphas or betas could.

He called the doctor aside.

“John… Do you realize you are…?” Gregory began, trying to be as quiet as he could be while trying to decide if he should call Mycroft or take John to a safe place first.

“Yeah… Timing couldn’t be worse,” the army doctor whispered discreetly while watching for any threatening alphas and a way to secure his exit.

Lestrade caught on what he was doing, since he had seen others omegas caught in similar situations at the Yard, and he suspected that the army wasn’t much more supportive of omegas.

“I can get you to a safe place quickly,” he offered, knowing that John would feel safer with another omega, who was also a friend, than a beta.

The man was about to answer when Sherlock did the unthinkable, he grabbed John and tried to leave the crime scene. No matter how happy it made Gregory to watch the alpha come to claim Watson, if the man so much as breathed that he wasn’t interested he would…

His cell phone interrupted what he was about to say, and while he answered it the younger Holmes began to walk away with the omega firmly trapped by the wrist.

“Lestrade,” he answered automatically while trying to locate the two men on the run.

“Gregory, dear, let Sherlock go. There is a car waiting for them and I have secured the area.” It was Mycroft’s soft, controlled tone that somehow calmed him down. “There is another car waiting for you if you care to come back to the Holmes’ Honeymoon Manor.”

Of course he would go. He had the best memories of that place. Moreover, he realized it meant that the Consulting Detective was going to be claiming John and he knew that Mycroft would need him.

*****

Two hours after Sherlock had claimed the good Doctor Watson, Mycroft finally let Gregory convince him to walk away from the Mating Room's door. It wasn’t really necessary for an actual door guard in a house that was monitored by the Secret Service and had enough guards to fight off not only a wild alpha but a small army. But his lover was keen on following this particular tradition for his little brother’s sake, just as Mummy had done for them.

He could tell that the pheromones emanating from the couple certainly affected both of them. Gregory couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Mycroft so hot and bothered apart from their heat. Their coupling wouldn’t be sweet and easy. Now he understood why the red haired had been so insistent on him preparing himself beforehand, during the hours he was keeping guard. Lestrade let the alpha take him to the nearest room where he was unceremoniously pushed over the mattress. Mycroft made short work of his three pieced suit while Gregory took off his own at a furious pace.

This was going to be hard and quick.

The older Holmes moved to kiss his lover’s lips before moving down to bite his neck, right over his claiming mark.

“I need to take you, Gregory… I need to be inside of you…” he begged, not daring to do it before his mate granted him permission. No matter how lost in his desire he was, he refused to be a beast.

“Do it now! We can play later!” He had used his fingers and a toy earlier, the last of which was still firmly in place, stimulating him.

With almost trembling fingers Mycroft reached for his mate’s entrance and found the plug. He smiled darkly and his eyes shone.

“You are brilliant, my dear!” Holmes said before taking the thing out and replacing it with his own cock.

The red haired one moaned loudly while Lestrade whimpered a little softer. The first thrust was always a little uncomfortable, especially out of heat, but he knew it would be better soon. Mycroft found his prostate on the next thrust and kept hitting it with every movement while his hand closed around Gregory erect shaft.

“Myc…” he moaned, knowing he was about to come.

Their climax was almost simultaneous and it left them breathing hard and heavy.

“I love you, Mycroft…” Lestrade whispered softly, closing his eyes for a second.

“I love you too, my beautiful,” the older Holmes confessed, giving a soft kiss to the silver fox.

 

Mycroft knew it was time to rest, but he was feeling overprotective. His little brother had just claimed an omega, bringing another member into the Holmes Household and that meant he had the responsibility to ensure nothing happened until their mating and bonding was complete.

“There is no way someone is going to get inside this fortress to take John away from Sherlock, Mycroft,” his mate told him softly, the voice of reason at his side.

“Still, I should check on the CCTV cameras,” he knew his mate was right. But still, there was this nagging voice in his head telling him to do one more round of surveillance.

“No, you should rest for a while… In a couple of hours we can go offer them some food and more water… and you can welcome John into the family,” Gregory said to him in the most compelling tone he could muster.

Mycroft looked at his beloved, a soft smile on his face.

“Fine…” He could agree with that plan.

 END

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and very appreciated.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to A.C. Doyle and BBC Network, the story however is mine


End file.
